doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
DINT Doblajes Internacionales
Providencia 929, Santiago de Chile |servicios = Doblaje al español y portugués Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje |pais_ubicacion = Chile |relacionados = |estado = Activo |sitio_web = http://www.dint.cl|twitter = DINT_CHILE|facebook = https://www.facebook.com/wearedint/|instagram = d_i_n_t_}}DINT Doblajes Internacionales es una empresa dedicada al doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, subtitulaje, foley y post-producción. Fue creada en el año de 1982 por Osvaldo Barzelatto y Patricia Menz, con el fin de satisfacer la necesidad de un servicio de doblaje al español y portugués de alta calidad. Durante muchos años, la empresa ha formado un gran equipo de trabajo constituido por actores, traductores, técnicos de grabación y mezcla, completamente dedicados a esta área. De esta manera se ha consolidado el desarrollo de DINT logrando alcanzar los altos estándares del mercado internacional. En la actualidad cuenta con 17 estudios de grabación, 5 salas de mezcla, un laboratorio, 7 salas de control de calidad, una de efectos de sonido y banda sonora, convirtiéndola en una de las empresas de doblaje más importantes de Latinoamerica. Garfield.jpg|Garfield y sus amigos (Temp. 2-7), uno de sus trabajos más conocidos. AvatarTLA.png|Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Avatar_La_Leyenda_de_Korra.png|La leyenda de Korra, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. ShadowhuntersPoster.jpg|Shadowhunters, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Lazy-Town.jpg|LazyTown (Temp. 1-2, doblaje original), otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Ying.jpg|Yin Yang Yo!, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Little Witch Academia (anime).jpg|Little Witch Academia, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. ZonaTiza_Logo.png|Zona Tiza, doblada en DINT. Transformers_animated_poster.jpg|Transformers Animated (Temp. 1-2) doblada en DINT. PinkPanther.jpg|La Pantera Rosa (redoblaje de algunos eps. junto con otras series) doblada en DINT La_Pantera_Rosa_(1993).jpg|Y su versión de 1993, doblada en DINT. AmericanDragonWallpaper800.jpg|Jake Long: El dragón occidental, doblada en DINT. Los-sustitutos.jpg|Los sustitutos, doblada en DINT. Rickys.jpg|Ricky Sprocket, doblada en DINT. Tres a la orden.jpg|Tres a la orden doblada en DINT. The_Avengers-_United_They_Stand.jpg|The Avengers: United They Stand, doblada en DINT. SonicX.jpg|Sonic X (Eps. 1-52) doblada en DINT. Super-escuadrón-monos.jpg|Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (Temp. 1-2), doblada en DINT. HigglyHeroes1.jpg|Los héroes de la ciudad (Temp. 1), doblada en DINT. Wow-wow-wubbzy.jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Temp. 2), doblada en DINT. Pequeno Bill.jpg|Pequeño Bill, doblada en DINT. Napoleon Dynamite.jpg|Napoleón Dinamita, doblada en DINT. Unsupervised.jpg|Unsupervised, doblada en DINT. La-locandina-di-out-there-274436.png|Out There, doblada en DINT. Diegoyglot.jpg|Diego y Glot, doblada en DINT. Lyrickstudios_1668_34815.gif|VeggieTales (doblaje original) doblada en DINT. manual_sobrevivencia_escolar_de_ned.jpg|Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned, doblada en DINT. Make it pop.png|Make It Pop, doblada en DINT. The-Fresh-Beat-Band-Music-From-The-Hit-TV-Show.jpg|The Fresh Beat Band, doblada en DINT. JamesBondJrTitleCard.jpg|James Bond Jr., doblada en DINT. Clifford the big red dog (1988 vhs front).jpg|Clifford, el gran perro colorado, doblada en DINT. Mascotas maravilla.jpg|Las mascotas maravilla, doblada en DINT. Ni hao kai-lan.jpg|Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, doblada en DINT. 1200x630bb-1.jpg|Pinky Dinky Doo (últimos episodios), doblada en DINT. Fifiylosfloriguitos.jpg|Fifi y los Floriguitos (últimos episodios), doblada en DINT. Sid-el-niño-cientifico1.png|Sid, el niño científico (doblaje chileno), doblada en DINT. Kenny El Tiburon.JPG|Kenny, el tiburón (doblaje chileno), doblada en DINT. Comisario_Rex-1a1.jpg|Comisario Rex, doblada en DINT. That70show.jpg|El show de los 70, (Temp. 1-2, doblaje original) doblada en DINT. Mister-maker.jpg|Mister Maker, doblada en DINT. Las aventuras de Bindi.jpg|Las aventuras de Bindi, doblada en DINT. Stargate_SG-1_cast_minus_Jonas_Quinn.jpg|Stargate SG-1, doblada en DINT. Jackas.jpg|Jackass, doblada en DINT. UnbreakableKimmySchmidt Season2.jpg|Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, doblada en DINT. Matts-monsters.jpg|Matt's Monsters, doblada en DINT. Zumbastico Fantastic.png|Zumbástico Fantástico, doblada en DINT. Octonauts.png|Octonautas, doblada en DINT. Willdewitt.jpg|Will y Dewitt, doblada en DINT. Clara1.jpg|Clara en Foodland, doblada en DINT. Willa.jpg|Willa y los animales, doblada en DINT. Upandaway.jpg|El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados, doblada en DINT. Escolapracachorro.jpg|Escuela para perros, doblada en DINT. Bubble-guppies-51a50761e2204.png|Bubble Guppies, doblada en DINT. Ozieboo.jpg|Ozie Boo!, doblada en DINT. Roary 2.JPG|Roary, el carrito veloz, doblada en DINT. Peztronauta.jpg|Peztronauta, doblada en DINT. Princesas-do-mar.jpg|Princesas del mar, doblada en DINT. 51SVQ1V914L.jpg|Daniel Cook, doblada en DINT. 71mSgyIwdIL. SY445 .jpg|Emily Yeung, doblada en DINT. Poko iii 016.jpg|Poko, doblada en DINT. Toddworld - Poster.jpg|Toddworld, doblada en DINT. Lunar Jim TV Series-603894711-large.jpg|Jim de la luna, doblada en DINT. Wilbur logo.jpg|Wilbur, doblada en DINT. C7fe15479106a376a892ac4750ede0a5c1a62827.jpg|Bruno y los bananamigos, doblada en DINT. Princesita 2.jpg|Princesita, doblada en DINT. Louie - Poster.jpg|Louie, doblada en DINT. Header 2.jpg|Noddy en el país de los juguetes, doblada en DINT. Super why.jpg|Super Why!, doblada en DINT. PiratesAdventuresArt.jpg|Los piratas y sus aventuras coloridas, doblada en DINT. Treefutom.jpg|Tree fu tom, doblada en DINT. Mundo de luna.jpg|El mundo de Luna, doblada en DINT. Dinosaur Train Logo.jpg|Dinotren (Temp. 1-2), doblada en DINT. Zackyquacklogo.jpg|Zack y Quack, doblada en DINT. Sammyycompania.jpeg|Sammy y compañía, doblada en DINT. Tickety toc.jpg|Tickety toc, doblada en DINT. Paw-patrol.jpg|Paw Patrol: Patrulla de cachorros, doblada en DINT. Hellenslittleschool.jpg|Escuela de juguetes, doblada en DINT. Calimero2014.gif|Calimero, doblada en DINT. Missmoonfront.png|Miss Moon, doblada en DINT. DCSHGLogo.png|DC Super Hero Girls (doblaje Mattel) doblada en DINT. Abbyhatcher.jpg|Abby Hatcher, doblada en DINT. Imágenes y videos K1i6.png Logo Dint .jpg Dint.png|Vista externa con Google Street View DINTlogo.jpg El_Doblaje_Chileno|Reportaje sobre el doblaje chileno Doblaje Chileno DINT & Escuela Pro-Voz - Reportaje Chile Conectado TVN|Reportaje sobre DINT y Provoz Clientes Trabajos 'Telenovelas' Telenovelas portuguesas Tvi Televisão Independente * La única mujer * El beso del escorpión (Piloto) Telenovelas argentinas El Trece * Esperanza mía Telenovelas turcas Kanal D * ¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? * Gümüs * Kuzey Güney * Bandits (Promocional) * Amor prohibido * Las mil y una noches * Life as it is (Promocional) ATV * El pañuelo rojo * Kara Para Aşk * Ezel * Karadayi (voces de Kenan y Bergüzar propuestos por Mega ) * Paramparça * Sila * Yeter Star TV * Madre (serie turca) * Kösem, la sultana * Medcezir * No te enamores * Selin, un amor inolvidable Show Tv * Suleiman, el gran sultán (voz de Suleiman para Canal 13 de Chile) Turkish radio television TRT * Resurreccion Ertugrul * Filinta Telenovelas chilenas Canal 13 * Machos * Mamá Mechona (Piloto) Telenovelas españolas * El Tiempo entre Costuras * Cuenta atrás *Acacias 38 Telenovelas brasileñas * Despedida de soltero * Doña Beija * El pagador de promesas * El Primo Basilio * Felicidad * Historia de amor * La indomable * La sonrisa del lagarto * Ojo en el ojo * Selva de cemento * Vida nueva 'Películas' Peliculas turcas * Bi Küçük Eylül Meselesi (2014) * Delibal (2015) BF Distribuition * Rock dog (2016) * Blinky Bill: La película (2016) * La reencarnación (2016) * La novia * Una pareja dispareja (2016) * Día de la madre (2016) * Mi amigo Abulele (2015) * Somnia: Antes de despertar (2015) * Un caballo llamado Elefante (2015) * Buenas noches mamá (2015) * Campamento del terror (2015) * En el nombre del amor (2015) * Una gran aventura (2014) * Perros astronautas (2010) * Ozzy: Fast and furry Lionsgate * El especialista: Resurrección (2016) * Middle School : The worst year of my life (2016) * Sicario (2015) * Operación Ultra (2015) * Smosh: La película (2015) * Extraction (2015) * El secreto de Adaline (2015) * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) * The Skeleton Twins (2014) * César Chávez (2014) * Rock Dog: El perro rockero (2016) * Una cigüeña en apuros (2017) Summit Entertainment * Crímenes ocultos (2015) * Joe (2014) * Plan de escape (2013) * 50/50 (2011) * Red (2010) Netflix * Okja (2017) * Los doble-vida (2016) * Pee-wee's Big Holiday (2016) * Beasts of No Nation (2015) * The Ridiculous 6 (2015) Disney Channel * Bellas y mimadas (2006) * Sueños de Buffalo (2005) * El color de la amistad (2000) * Quintillizos (2000) Universal * El muñeco de nieve (2017) * Steve Jobs (2015) * La bruja (2015) Zima Entertainment * El mesías (2016) Delta Films Perú * Hombres de coraje (2016) Cinecolor Films Chile * Hugo: El fantasma Travieso (2015) Nordisk Film * La ola (2015) Coral Europa * Los milagros de Fatima (2017) 'Otros clientes' * A Fondo (2016) * 12 perros de Navidad * Abejas asesinas * Alpha Dog * Ararat * Caminando con dinosaurios * Charlie II: El auto fantástico * China Strike Force * Ciudad de Dios * College * Cosas bellas y sucias * Drácula 2000 * El bueno, el malo y el feo * El caballo de Troya * El juego del miedo 3 * El milagro de Fátima (2017) * El padre de mi hijo * El plan maestro * Fama * Flash Gordon * F/X: Efectos especiales * Go for It! * Hawaii * Hombre de familia * Impacto mortal * Jimmy Burbuja * Karla og Katrine * La edad difícil * La hija de mi jefe * La noche del lobo * La novia * La infancia de Jesús * La ola * Las chicas del calendario * Lila & Eve * Lo mejor de mi vida * Never Cry Werewolf * No me ire sin mi hija * Our Very Own * Papá rockero * Psicosis en mis super dulces 16 * Silencio (versión Cine) * Sonreír otra vez * Stargate: El arca de la verdad * Stargate: Continuum * Un santa no tan santo * Viernes 13 * Zatoichi 'Telefilms' Discovery Networks * Wiplala Netflix * Marco Polo: One hundred eyes Otros * Annie * Buscando el corazón de David * Celeste en la ciudad * Crimson Force * Romy and Michele: In the Beginning * Seducción cibernética * Sounder * Hui Buh, el fantasma simplón 'Series de televisión' Amazon Video * The man in the high castle * An American girl story: Maryellen 1955 * An American girl story: Melody 1963 * Transparent * Sneaky Pete * Bosch * Wishenpoof * Galaxia Creativa Netflix * Spotless * Orange is the New Black * Marco Polo * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt * Daredevil * Scream (temporada 1) * Master of None * Jessica Jones * Shadowhunters * Los locos Addams * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Defenders *Perdidos en el espacio (2018) BBC America * Jekyll * Tweenies 20th Century Fox * Amigos con beneficios * Back in the Game * Chozen * Sirens * Los Luchadores * El show de los 70's * This is us: Así somos ABC * Sombras tenebrosas NBC Universal * 1600 Penn * Stargate SG-1 * Stargate Atlantis * Stargate Universe * The New Normal * Awake Radio y television Italiana (RAI) * Entre el bien y el mal TVN Chile * Comisario Rex * Rex: El regreso Viacom * Catfish: Mentiras en la red * MTV Made * Room 401 * Los hinchapelotas * Jackass Nickelodeon * Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned * Make It Pop Boomerang * Ciencia en el jardín Discovery Kids * Jack y su gran show * Odd Squad * The Fresh Beat Band * El club de la amistad Discovery Networks * ¡Llegó Honey Boo Boo! * 10 Kids, 2 Dads * Adventure Camp * África de mi corazón * Al desnudo: Italia * Al desnudo: Reino Unido * Amistades peligrosas * Andy Barker, P.I. * Animal Cops * Animal Jam * Anthony Bourdain * Autopsias de Hollywood * Bringing Home Baby * Cake Boss * Cake Boss: Next Great Baker * Cake Boss: Vacaciones en familia * Cambiemos esposas * Campamento de verano * Chef roble & cia * Cocineros improvisados * Cosby * Cuenta atrás * Cupcake Wars * Cuponmanía * Daniel y Emily * Deathline: Crimenes con Tamron Hall * Defensores de ballenas * Desafío x 2 * El aprendiz * El desafío de Buddy * El gran vencedor * El jefe y sus pitbulls * Extreme Makeover * Extreme Cheapskates * Family S.O.S. * Family Matters with Jo Frost * Fantom Works * Game 40 * Gold Rush * Hay alguien ahí * Hermanos a la obra * Hermanos a la Obra: Desafio * Historias de ultratumba * Hospital de niños * Home Made Simple * Hora de dormir * I (almost) got away with it * Il re del cioccolato * Inside west coast customs * Johnny y las hadas * Junior MasterChef * Junior MasterChef España * La familia Hines * La casa de los berrinches * La cultura del sexo * La superniñera * La médium (Long Island Medium) * Las aventuras de Bindi * Las criaturas de Nick Baker * Las joyas de la corona * Le apuesto a mi bebé * Limpiadores compulsivos * Long Island medium * Los caballeros místicos de Tir Na Nog * Los fabulosos Hermanos Herbert : USA * Los Fabulosos Hermanos Herbert: Gran Bretaña * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo *Los niños de la nieve * Mafia Amish * MasterChef Australia * MasterChef Canadá * Maxxis Fim Superenduro * Miedo a amar * Mi extraña obsesion * Mister Maker *Momias al descubierto * Moonshiners * My Mom is Obsessed * My Life as Liz * My Restaurant Rules * Niñeras de Beverly Hills * Nitro Circus * Novias en forma * Novias neuróticas * Omg Emt! * Parques y hoteles Disney * Pesca mortal * Presuntos inocentes * Project Runway: Under the Gunn * Renovación secreta * Rods n' wheels * Sand Masters * Santa Barbara * Sexo al desnudo con el Dr. Drew * Soy Jazz * Starting Over * Street Customs * Supervivencia al desnudo * Survivorman * The Block * The Contender * The Geena Davis Show * The Starter Wife * The Swan * Tim Gunn: Gurú del estilo * Toddlers & Tiaras * Trading Spaces * Traffic Light * UK Gladiators * Un café con Paul Bassett * Un gran mundo pequeño * Vender para Comprar * West Coast Custom El Trece (Argentina) * Trátame bien Otros * La gallina y su pandilla 'Miniseries' * Disney Channel Games * El primo Basilio * Fallen * Las cosas que quedan * Los miserables 'Documentales' Netflix *Chef's Table *Cooked * Bomb Patrol Afganistan *Cowspiracy: El secreto de la sustentabilidad CNN * #Being13 * Bin laden + Obama * CNN 35th * Héroes de CNN * Melania Trump :The making of a first lady * Made in Thailand * Food snap Japan Discovery Networks * ¿Qué pasó después? * Generacion de estrellas * 5 tomas: Latinoamérica * 600 Pound Mom * 8 años y anoréxica * ¿Quién fue Jesús? * ¿Será posible? * Aguilas de ciudad * A prueba de todo * A salvo con Bear Grylls * A sangre fría * Al filo del bisturí * Autopsia de una momia * Ice Cold Killers, Bajo cero * Belleza en emergencia * Beyond Tomorrow * BRICS: Economias emergentes * Código Da Vinci * Cómo funciona el universo * Conexión Discovery * Conozca a los perezosos * Criaturas titánicas * Crímenes del pasado * Crudo y sin censura * Desafío: Alaska * Desastre * Da Vinci en la práctica * Discovery en la escuela * Egipto al desnudo * El peor de los casos * Elephant Diaries * El futuro ahora * Encuentros peligrosos * Forenses al extremo * Clarividentes * Future Cities: Singapur * How It's Made * Ideas para salvar el planeta * Índice de maldad * La ciencia del cine * La cultura del sexo * La física de lo imposible * Las travesías de Jeff Corwin * Mascotas asombrosas * Mascotas extraordinarias * Mi extraña obsesión * Mi gran boda gitana * Mi niña está embarazada y yo también * Muerte en el paraíso * Niñas y esposas * Nostradamus * Padres Extremos * Parásitos asesinos * Pure Evel: american Legend * Retatuadores * Robustos y veloces * Rugido de Africa * Secretos del pantano * Sexo jurásico * Tacaños extremos * Tras las huellas del Yety * Me lo dijo un adivino * Virgin Diaries * Wide Angle * Wonders of the Universe * World's Top 5 TruTV * 24 horas en A&E 'Series animadas' Big Idea Productions * VeggieTales Warner Animation * DC Super Hero Girls CBS * Garfield y sus amigos Discovery Kids *Las microaventuras de Tito *La magia de Sadie * Escuela de juguetes * Calimero * Clara en Foodland * Frutivegis * Dinotren * Doki (solo episodio piloto) * El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados * El mundo de Luna * Fifi y los floriguitos * Fizzy el chef loco * Hi-5 * Hi-5 (versión estadounidense) * Hi-5 (House) * Jim de la luna * Kenny, el tiburón * LazyTown * Lazy Town Extra * Los piratas y sus aventuras coloridas * Louie * Miss Moon * Octonautas * Peztronauta * Pinky Dinky Doo (últimos eps. de la 2da. temporada) * Poko * Princesas del mar * Princesita * Roary, el carrito veloz * Sammy y compañía * Sid, el niño científico * Super Why! * Tree fu tom * Toddworld * Wilbur * Will y Dewitt * Willa y los animales * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Zack y Quack Nick Jr. * Abby Hatcher * Bubble Guppies * Digby dragon * Dora y sus amigos (diálogos de Dora en la 2.ª temporada) * Las mascotas maravilla * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Paw Patrol: Patrulla de cachorros * Pequeño Bill * Peter Rabbit * Sunny Day * Tickety Toc Nickelodeon * Avatar: La leyenda de Aang * Escuela para perros * La leyenda de Korra * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (segmentos de Zona Tiza) * Ricky Sprocket * Tres a la orden * Zona Tiza Saban Entertainment * Jim Button * La pareja dispareja * La princesa Sissi * Diabolik * Mad Jack, el pirata * The Avengers: United They Stand - Los Vengadores Disney * Jake Long: El dragón occidental * Los héroes de la ciudad (temporada 1) * Los sustitutos Playhouse Disney * Ozie Boo! Jetix * Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (temporadas 1 y 2) * Yin Yang Yo! 20th Century Fox * Napoleón Dinamita * Out There * Unsupervised Canal 13 Chile * Diego y Glot * La cueva de Emiliodón * Villa Dulce United Artists * James Bond Jr. DiC Entertainment * Los misterios de Archie Televisió de Catalunya * Las tres mellizas bebés Novasur * Choripan * Cleo Aventuras Zoo films * Glu glú Otros proyectos * 3, 2, 1… ¡Despegue! * Block! * Chiro * Espartaco y el sol bajo el mar * Diversión con Claude * Hostal Morrison * La calle del zoológico 64 * La Pantera Rosa * La pequeña Rosey * Las aventuras de Wankboy * Matt's Monsters * Clifford, el gran perro colorado * Noddy en el país de los juguetes * Poppets Town * Pororo * Transformers Animated (temporadas 1 y 2) * Tutenstein * Zumbastico Fantástico * Ollie y Moon 'Anime' Jetix * Ōban Star-Racers * Sonic X (temporadas 1 y 2) XEBEC * Zoids Netflix * Little Witch Academia (anime) 'Películas de anime' Netflix * Little Witch Academia * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade 'Películas animadas' Cine * The Nut Job * Valiant (Disney) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar (diálogos de Mecha Corta) * Norm y los invencibles * Ratchet & Clank Discovery networks * El mundo encantado de Gigi :Bienvenidos a la aldea de los Goblins * El pequeño médico * La gran carrera: Autitos * Los piopios * Mi pequeño pony: Una Navidad con Minty * Miffy y sus amigos * My Little Pony: El arco iris fugitivo * Peztronauta: Agente Secreto 'Subtitulaje' * Dune * Stargate SG-1 Traductores y adaptadores Cantantes *Alexis Quiroz *Andrea Pérez Dalannays *Andrés Sáez *Camila Paz Herrera Ramírez *Cristóbal Parada Acuña *Julia Sandoval *Tom Urrejola Diaz *Pedro Puga *Raúl Canales *Santiago Retti *Carolina Cortés *Marlene Pérez *Alicia Alarcon Interpretes Directores Plantel Actoral Actores de doblaje Actrices de doblaje Ingenieros de Grabación, Mezcla y Foley Personal Administrativo *Osvaldo Barzelatto - Fundador *Patricia Menz - Directora general y fundadora *Christian Barzelatto - Presidente *Julio Ruitort - Gerente general *Josefa Font - Productora General - Comisión Artística *Elizabeth Menz - Directora Comisión Artística *Marco Antonio Espina - Comisión Artística *Teresita Balmaceda - Comisión Artística * Carlos Astorga - Asistente de Producción * Isabel Espinoza - Asistente de Producción * Christian Landerretche - Asistente de Producción *Jorge Menz - Director y adaptador musical *Felipe Concha - Asistente Contable *Patricia González - Gerente Administración y Finanzas *Antonio Dominguez Figueroa - Administrador de red computacional (2003–2009) *Smith Saavedra - Administrador de TI (2009 - 2018) *Pedro Espinoza - Director Técnico y Encargado de Laboratorio *Karina Ramirez - Asistente de Laboratorio *Ricardo Reyes - Traductor Premios y reconocimientos Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial de la empresa *PROVOZ - Escuela de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje chilenas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1980s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s